


Mind Games

by bh542119



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh542119/pseuds/bh542119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Prust isn't one to take a practical joke lying down...</p><p>[Love and thanks to sheesusnat for inspiring me to write this, and then encouraging me to share it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

“Hooooly shit…”

“I know. Amazing.”

“You think Prusty’s seen it yet?”

“I doubt it. They're still up, eh? And no signs of bloodshed...”

“Good point. Actually I’m not sure I want to be here when he gets in.”

“Right? Me neither. And yet...I really kind of do.”

“Shh! Guys, he’s coming.”

I frowned as I reached for the locker room door, noting with some apprehension the sudden drop in volume from the other side. That was never a good sign. Something was up.

That became even more evident as I stepped inside and was greeted by a near-silent room and a sea of guilty-looking faces – some of which were turning red from the apparent effort of holding in laughter, while others were purposefully avoiding eye contact. For a minute it was the only thing I noticed, that for some reason everyone was on the verge of hysterics and I didn’t know the joke. And then I saw them.

Pictures. Of me.

Pictures _everywhere_.

Just one look around and I knew exactly what they were, too. Every single one was a cutout from a magazine spread I’d done recently, various shots of me in designer clothes and striking awkward poses – some with more skin showing than others, some more embarrassing than others, all of them spread around the room to the point where there was no place to look that didn’t appear to be staring back. They were taped all over the walls, the lockers, on every surface. Even the water bottles had pictures taped around them. Anything that would be picked up and used, looked at, sat on...everything.

I didn't say anything right away; the only words in my head were expletives. So I stood there silently, taking in the whole scene, the room thick with anticipation as everyone waited for my reaction. Finally I smirked and shook my head.

"Okay, very funny, boys," I said, breaking the silence and with it, the tension, as everyone cracked up. "You guys got me,” I said over the laughter. “You got me. Now, whose hand do I shake? Who did it? Was it you, Gorgie?”

Gorges laughed and chucked a ball of crumpled tape at me. “Don’t look at me, Zoolander.”

“Gio?”

“Yeah, like I have that kind of time on my hands,” Gio said with a grin.

“Uh-huh. So it was no one, I guess? A ghost did it?” I smiled back, slowly looking around at my teammates as they turned their attention back to getting ready. Silence. So that's how they were going to play it. “Oh, I’ll find you…” I muttered softly.

It took forever to get all of the pictures down. Gio was right - whoever had done this had plenty of time to make sure they got every square inch of the place, including some you couldn’t see right away. I slowly made my way around the entire room, not wanting to miss a single one - yanking pictures off the walls and lockers, unrolling them from water bottles, even unearthing a few cutouts of my head that I discovered had been strategically placed inside various jockstraps (…really, boys?). And one by one as I passed my teammates I got the same response, all of them swearing up and down that they had nothing to do with it. Smart. I wouldn't cop to it, either.

When I got to Carey’s stall I plopped down next to him and draped my arm casually over his bare shoulders.

“Pricey,” I started, dropping my voice conspiratorially. “Now, I know you didn’t do this.”

“Nope. I kind of wish I had, though, B,” he chuckled and glanced at the mountainous heap of crumpled up magazine pages with an impressed nod. “It’s pretty good."

"Uh huh."

He grinned. "No, really. Very thorough. You know I found your ugly mug in my jock?”

“Don’t feel so special. A lot of guys did.” He laughed again. “So you don’t know who did it?”

“Not a clue. Sorry, Prusty.”

“Mmhmm.” I squeezed the back of his neck with my arm absently and rested my chin on my other hand, gazing around at the potential suspects. “Well, Gorgie and Gio claim they didn’t do it. Peeks came in after me, so it wasn’t him…can't imagine Patches would pull something like this off.”

“Danny’s too short to have done most of these,” Carey offered with a grin.

I nodded thoughtfully. “Gally’s…”

“…too dumb?”

“Ha, yeah.” I glanced across the room at Gally, only to find him staring right back at me, a strange look on his face. Caught in the act, he quickly slapped on his usual cocky grin – but something about it was a little strained, like he was forcing himself to look nonchalant, with a hint of something else underneath. Guilt, maybe? I frowned. Carey was right, though, this was all a little too well thought out to be Gally’s doing.

Unless…

A few feet away from Gally, making himself at home in my stall, was his lanky teenaged cohort...who apparently had also been watching me, because when I shifted my gaze over to him, his head snapped down so fast you’d think someone had cracked a bottle over the back of it. Galchenyuk. Good ol’ Chucky. Quiet. Contemplative. And suddenly way too focused on his skate laces. Interesting.

“Know what I’m thinking?” I murmured to Carey.

“That Justin Bieber is the greatest singer in the history of music?”

“Sure. But also that this may have been the work of the dynamic duo.”

“Batman and Robin? Get the fuck out.” Carey glanced over at Gally and Chucky then turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised as a smile spread across his face. “Although they are trying awfully hard to look innocent, aren’t they?”

“Mmhmm. They sure are.”

“So what are you gonna do about it?”

It was a good question. What was I going to do? They needed to be punished, clearly. And I had my ideas - a few of which would have to remain safely locked away in my fantasy world, of course, but some that were plausible. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back thoughtfully as I eyed the pair across the room. Gally with his compact but deceptively strong form, Chucky towering over him like a puppy that hadn’t quite grown into his paws yet…imagine the possibilities.

“Uh-oh,” Carey murmured. “I know that look. Go easy on ‘em, Prusty, they’re just kids.”

“Yeah, well… you mess with the bull, you get the horn.”

He shook his head with a knowing smirk. “The ‘horn’?”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, I like it,” he continued. ”I mean, as far as I can remember it’s not that big of a horn but I’m sure if used correctly…”

"Shh, Pricey, don’t make me laugh - I’m trying to plot my revenge.”

“Poor kids. Won’t know what hit ‘em.”  
  


*************

  
I kept my eye on the two of them as much as possible during practice that day, making sure that whenever they looked over at me they were met with a calm stare, the faintest of smiles, an occasional wink here or there - just enough to keep them off-balance. Enough to make them start to think I knew, without confirming it. Not yet, at least. All in due time.

Because while I admittedly wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, I knew a thing or two about psychological warfare… and I knew the only way to keep Gally and Chucky in line was to get in their heads. They’d take care of the rest for me; minimal work, maximum result.

Of course, the toughest part was holding in the laughter. If I laughed, they’d know it was a game. If I laughed, they’d relax. I couldn’t laugh...but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to, I noted as I watched Gally run into Eller for the third time. Gee, he was awfully klutzy today. Both of them. Hell, at one point I had merely stopped next to Chucky along the boards, and he had inched away so casually that he almost fell through the open bench door. At this rate, if I played it right I might get them to unravel before dinner.

Practice came to an end and I released them from my watchful eye long enough to stop at the bench for a drink, only glancing back up when I heard an annoyed shout of protest and then saw two familiar-looking streaks of red and blue flying past me and off the ice. Someone was in a rush to avoid me, I noted with a smirk. Chucky’s long strides and Gally’s shorter, more eager ones weren’t stopping for anyone, clearly, and anyone unfortunate enough to be between the two of them and the locker room ran the risk of being roadkill - as Patches had just learned firsthand.

“Fuckin’ kids,” he muttered as he skated past me and made his own way off the ice.

“Thanks for the floorshow, Prusty.” Carey glided to a stop next to me, propping his mask up on top of his head.

“Hey, yeah, you think they noticed me watching them?” I replied with a grin.

Carey snorted. “I think there’s a chance, yes. So...what now? Is being Creepy Staring Guy it, or is there more to this brilliant plan?”

“Just Phase 1, Pricey. Now, we move on to Phase 2.”  
  


*************

  
The flight to New York was strangely quiet that afternoon, something the others surely appreciated and something for which I was taking full credit. Usually Gally and Chucky were at the center of the noise - Gally in particular, although he usually managed to bring out Chucky’s inner raucous extrovert by the time we got to cruising altitude. Between their louder-than-necessary conversations and their video game-centric trash-talk, the two of them were almost entirely responsible for both the rising noise level on the plane and the subsequent increase in the purchase of noise-cancelling headphones among our teammates over the last few months.

Not this time, though. Since boarding the plane they had spent most of the time talking quietly, heads close together. Every once in a while one of them would steal a glance back at me, and whenever I caught them doing so I'd shoot back a bright smile and a little wink. It was probably unnecessary at this point… but I couldn’t help myself. It was fun. Every time I got one of their faces to flush slightly or their eyes to widen (or in Chucky’s case, usually both) I felt a little shiver of excitement, a rush of adrenalin from the knowledge that I had that kind of power.

It was nothing new. For whatever reason, the two of them had attached themselves to me almost immediately - ever since we were put on the same line, they'd adopted me as some kind of authoritative big brother. They looked up to me, came to me for advice. I couldn’t shake them, and it didn’t take long before I didn’t particularly want to shake them. It’s not that I’d been looking for new playmates (especially ones whose voices still hadn’t completely changed), but they'd found me, so everywhere I looked, there they were: the Gallys. And I loved it, even as I grumbled about it to others.

The payoff was being allowed into their secret club, which I soon found was a pretty great place to be. I had friends my own age, on the team and outside of it, but something about the two of them just drew me in, made me crave their good-natured teasing. Gally would poke fun at my age or my hair or whatever he focused in on that day, and I let him because it meant I got the Gally smile, the goofy, cocky grin, and that damn laugh. Chucky, on the other hand… Alex. He was my pet, the constrained foil to Gally’s exuberance. His jokes were hilarious to me, only because most of them weren’t funny at all - but he tried so hard, and when I laughed he lit up, so eager to please. So sly in everything he did, almost guarded. But not with me. With me he would try to be braver, say things he wouldn’t say around others, do things no one expected him to do.

Secretly I was kind of proud of him - of both of them, really - for their little plot. Almost paying homage to me even as I became their target. It was certainly ballsy.

And now they had to pay.  
  


*************

_  
"W-what are you gonna do to me, Prusty?”_

 

_His voice quivers just slightly but he stares back at me, defiant, a visible shiver running through him as I steadily return his gaze._

 

_“What do you think I should to do you?” I respond coolly, taking a step forward until mere inches separate us. “You embarrassed me in front of everyone, Alex. You made a joke out of me. And now...”_

 

_I slowly extend a single index finger and rest the tip of it against his stomach, feeling the muscles clench slightly upon contact. His breath catches; still he refuses to break eye contact, daring me to finish the sentence. I move my finger up over his stomach, his ribs, his chest, tracing a straight line up to his collarbone before the rest of my hand curls in and grabs hold of his shirt. One swift, small yank and the inches between us are all but erased, his nose practically touching mine._

 

_“Now… what?” His voice is almost a whisper, fear and excitement mingling as his breath escapes from his mouth in staccato puffs._

 

_I grin and release his shirt, sliding my hand up and around to the back of his neck, my other hand dropping down to grasp on to him between his legs. A gasp slips across his lips and then is gone, erased as I move in for just the briefest of kisses - marking him._

 

 _“Now you’re mine.”_  
  
 

*************

 

“Prusty… hey, Prusty, you asleep?”

“Mmph. What.” I shifted in my seat, squeezing my eyes shut against the light as my brain tried to comprehend where I was and who had rudely returned me to reality. “Damn it, Carey…”

“Sorry, B. Good dream?” I could hear the smile in his voice, knew exactly what kind of smile it was without even looking. I didn’t think my body had visibly betrayed that particular dream (…yet) but somehow he always seemed to know when my mind went to that place. It was eerie. I was pretty sure he was a wizard.

I nodded sleepily. “Yeah, I dreamed I was shoving you out of the plane without a parachute.”

“Like that would shut me up...”

I laughed. “True. So why did you feel the need to wake me up?”

“Oh!” he brightened up and leaned in, lowering his voice slightly. “I have information for you. Get this, those two geniuses…they still have ‘em.”

I tipped my head to the side to look at Carey questioningly. “They still have what?”

“The magazines,” he said quietly, starting to laugh. “Gally’s got ‘em in his bag. For some reason he never threw them out, I heard Chucky yelling at him about it on my way back from the can.”

“Wait, hang on. HANG on,” Gorges popped his head up from the row behind us and held up his hand, frowning. “...Chucky yelled?”

“Well, whispered really, really loudly,” Carey noted as the rest of us burst out laughing. “Anyway, Gallagher's still got the whole stack.”

“Christ. Fuckin’ criminal masterminds,” Gio chuckled from across the aisle.

“Oh, thank god for Gally,” I said, shaking my head. “This’ll be easy. Pricey, here’s what we’re going to do…"  
  


*************

  
As soon as the wheels hit the tarmac, the next phase of my plan – catching them in the act -- was in motion. From my perch at the back of the plane I watched as the rest of the team gathered their belongings and began to trickle off, most of them moving pretty quickly in their eagerness to move around and get to the hotel. But Gally, I knew, was always the slowest one - a fact which drove Chucky crazy, and was clearly doing so again tonight. That Chucky never left him behind despite his level of annoyance spoke to his loyalty, really. And tonight, to his stupidity.

When most of the plane had emptied I turned and nodded to Carey, who nodded back with a grin, tapping the side of his nose before moving into the aisle and darting toward the front of the plane.

“Coming through, kids. Move it!” he yelled when he got to their seats, flinging his arms out to either side to clear an imaginary path for himself. As he did so, his right hand hooked around the strap of Gally’s backpack, just long enough and with just enough force to yank it out of Gally’s hands mid-zip and send it – and everything inside it – flying. It was perfect execution, and I grinned as Carey flung a not-quite-sincere “oops, sorry!” over his shoulder, barely slowing his step long enough to see the chaos he had unleashed.

The air was filled with the sound of fluttering paper, half-butchered magazines sailing up into the air and landing in an accusatory halo around my two suspects. Panicking, they both immediately dropped to the ground in their haste to gather up the evidence… so busy with the task at hand that they didn’t hear me saunter up behind them.

“Would you look at this mess?” I said smoothly, resting my elbows on the chairs as I watched them crawl around on the floor of the plane. As soon as I spoke they both froze in place, hands clutching magazines and scraps of paper guiltily. “Seems like a lot of reading material for such a short flight, boys.”

“Shit,” Gally breathed as the two of them scrambled to their feet. “Prusty, we were just…”

“It’s not what it looks like, Prusty...” Chucky interrupted, his slightly deeper voice tinged with a faint Russian accent that always went right to the base of my spine and beyond.

“Oh?” I grinned back at them. “Interesting, because it looks like you boys have taken a sudden interest in women’s fashion magazines." I took a step toward Gally, who instinctively tried to take a step back and found himself pressed up against the seat behind him. "Although honestly I didn’t even know you could read…and you certainly can’t read French.”

“It was Chucky’s idea!” Gally blurted out.

Chucky’s eyes grew wide. “Hey! C’mon, man – it was not!”

“Was, too! You said hey let’s play a joke on Prusty-”

“Shut up!”

“And you were the one who suggested the magazines,” Gally interrupted.

“But it was your idea to do so many!”

“And it was YOUR idea to put some in jockstraps!!”

“HEY!” I yelled, then quickly softened and gave them an overly big smile. “Now, boys, does it really matter whose idea it was? Point is it was a good prank. Really!” I reached one arm out and wrapped it around Gally’s shoulders, pulling him in close to me and doing the same with Chucky. As I did so I could hear snickering from the front of the plane, a couple of the guys having hung back to watch the show unfold.

“I like jokes,” I continued, smiling sweetly. “I enjoy them. I can laugh at myself.”

“T-that’s good, Prusty,” Chucky said nervously.

“Yeah! Ha, it was pretty funny, wasn’t it?” Gally, oblivious as always, replied with that grin of his. “You should have seen your face, Prusty, it was awesome.”

“I bet,” I said with a laugh, tightening my arms around the backs of their necks possessively. “But see, the thing is…I really prefer laughing at other people more than I enjoy laughing at myself.”

I turned to look at Chucky, who swallowed hard, then over at Gally, whose shit-eating grin slowly disappeared.

“What does that mean?” he asked suspiciously.

“It means we’re fucked,” Chucky replied, a sullen but annoyed look on his face.

I grinned and patted them both on the head. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, boys.”  
  


*************

  
“What are you up to, Prusty?”

I froze with my ear still pressed to the door of the Gallys’ hotel room and grinned guiltily up at Gio, who had just stepped out into the hall. “Uh...just taking care of some business. You wouldn’t happen to know if they’re around, would you?”

Gio laughed. “Nah, I heard Gally shouting down the hallway a few minutes ago, I think they went to dinner."

"Good. Just wondering. Y'know."

"Sure. Hey, speaking of dinner, we’re headed out, too - you want to join?" he asked. "I mean, we can wait for you to finish screwing with the brats if you need a few minutes.”

“I prefer to think of it as teaching life lessons,” I replied with a grin. “And thanks, but this might take a while.” I slid their keycard out of my pocket and waved it in the air triumphantly, the spoils of one masterful flirtation with (and a few autographs for) the woman at the front desk.

"Remind me never to piss you off, B,” he said, shaking his head.

“Reminder: never piss me off, Gio,” I said.

“You’re a beauty,” he laughed. “Have fun, kid. And try not get us kicked out of the hotel, yeah?”

As he disappeared around the corner I looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one else was around, and then slipped the stolen keycard into the slot…and repeated the process, because for the life of me, and no matter how many hotels I stayed in, I could never get the fucking things to work the first time around.

Finally I got the green light to flash and pushed the door to their room open triumphantly. Once inside I frowned, looking around for inspiration – I had let them stew in the few days since catching them on the plane, enjoying how jumpy and suspicious they'd become, but even with the extra time I hadn’t come completely prepared. I just knew I wanted to do something to them, and their room seemed like a good place to start. Messing it up was out, I noted, kicking just one of many piles of discarded clothing with my toe. I could steal their bags, but considering every single thing each of them owned had been taken out of their suitcases and strewn around the room, that seemed kind of pointless. Shaving cream in the shoes? Too juvenile. Plus I’d just done that to PK last week, so...

I walked over to one of the beds and sat down on the end of it, pushing a pair of what I hoped were clean boxers out of the way. Behind me I could see the faint indentation of a head on one of the pillows, and the same on the other bed. I smiled, imagining the two of them lying there together, probably playing some damn game on their phones, talking about nonsense - Gally probably pissing Chucky off by calling him Russian, Chucky bugging Gally by pretending he wasn't pissed off, and so on. I stood up and walked over to the nightstand between the beds, tracing the outline of one of the pillows thoughtfully. Now that I was closer, the overwhelming scent of the cologne Gally practically bathed in radiated up from the one to my right; to my left, a much fainter but equally recognizable aroma that I knew was Chucky’s scent of choice. Both comfortingly familiar smells, I noticed, breathing in deeply as my fingers continued to absentmindedly follow the curves of the pillow.

And then I grinned, knowing exactly what to do – what had been working for me all along. Mind games. I flopped down onto the bed on the left, fitting my much-larger head into the divot Chucky’s had left and stretching my legs out luxuriously. Grabbing the remote from the table next to me, I flipped on the TV… and waited.  
  


*************

  
When an hour had passed with no sign of either of the Gallys, I started to get worried that they were planning to be out all night. I didn’t particularly want to hang out in their room indefinitely; as eager as I was to fuck with their tiny minds, I did need to get some sleep that night. So I was relieved when I heard the telltale beep of a keycard in the lock, interrupted by Gally’s much louder voice as the two of them walked in.

“No, dude, I’m telling you, it wa-…AHHH!”

I grinned. “Hi, boys! How was dinner?”

“Jesus. You scared the crap out of me, Prusty!” Gally said in annoyance. “Make a noise next time. Damn.” He tossed his key and wallet onto the dresser and kicked off his shoes, seemingly unaware that I wasn’t actually supposed to be there as he began to get undressed.

Chucky, however, eyed me warily. “How did you get in? I-”

“Oh, shit. Yeah! Hey, how did you get in?” Gally interrupted, pausing mid-button on his shirt as it finally dawned on him.

“Now, boys, do you think I’m going to tell you that?” I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to me. Neither of them moved to take me up on my invitation, so I got to my feet and walked over to Gally, gently grabbing hold of the front of his half-open shirt and pulling him closer to me.

“I just popped in to say hi,” I said softly, staring straight into his eyes. He stared back, his perpetually confused expression replaced by one that was somewhere between fear and, I noted with some interest, excitement. He almost looked disappointed when I released him and stepped away.

“And,” I continued, moving toward Chucky, “to remind you of something.”

Chucky barely flinched as I took another step toward him. “What’s that?” he asked, the defiance I’d dreamed about now starting to show as he returned my gaze evenly.

I stared right back at him, determined not to let his sudden ballsy attitude shake me. “That this is how easily I can get to you,” I finished, smirking triumphantly as he swallowed hard. Much better. “I’ll see you boys in the morning!”

“Hey, Prusty?” Gally said as I started to leave the room. “Um…did you do anything while you were in here?”

I smiled innocently over my shoulder. _That's right, be nervous...good boy, Gally._ “Like what?”

“Like…go through our stuff? Because if you did, that thing in the black case, it’s not mine. I swear. In fact I don’t even know how it got in there, I mean…I wouldn’t even know how to work something like that-”

I put my hand up in the air to stop him, raising my eyebrows in amusement and glancing over at Chucky. He looked like he wanted to laugh but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. And to be honest, I wasn’t sure if I should, either...but I definitely did not want to know what was in the black case.

“No,” I said, fighting back a chuckle. “No, Gally, I didn’t.”

“Oh. Okay, then. Nothing. Never mind.”

Shaking my head I pulled open the door, pausing for a minute to give each of them a long, purposeful look before slipping out into the hallway and letting the door slam shut behind me.  
  


*************

  
I left them feeling fairly confident that, despite Gally’s little TMI moment, the two of them were sufficiently terrified – and I was sufficiently starving, so I stopped off at my room to grab my coat then headed out for a quick bite to eat.

As I walked back after, alone on the dark streets, I gradually let my mind wander back to the Gallys. I had loved seeing Chucky’s momentary bravery, staring me down when he was seemingly cornered, refusing to cower even as I could tell he wanted to. Somewhat unexpected yet so fucking hot that all I had wanted to do was pin him up against the wall and make him submit to me in every way, make him give in to me.

And Gally… Gally, Gally, Gally, adorable as always in his cluelessness. It wasn’t that he was actually dumb, of course – at least I didn’t think so. His problem was that his brain couldn’t keep with his mouth. And when he let both of them rest, when he shut up for half a second, I got moments like whatever that was when I had him in my grasp. And with his gorgeous lips just inches away from mine…fuck. How badly had I wanted to just grab him and kiss those lips, see what they felt like, tasted like...

The thought of Chucky’s eyes snapping back at me, Gally’s lips so close to mine, the whole wonderful sequence of events, was enough to keep me on autopilot the rest of the way back to the hotel, straight through the lobby and into the elevator. The one thing I was aware of was the increasingly urgent need to get back to my room as soon as possible, behind closed doors, to relieve some of the tension that was building up with every step.

Unfortunately I would not be so lucky, as stepping off the elevator I noticed that someone was sitting outside my door waiting for me, face partially hidden by the angle of the walls. I sighed heavily and tried to think unappealing thoughts to calm myself down.

_Therrien in a speedo. Therrien in a speedo. Therrien in a sp-_

“Prusty?”

 _Shit._ “Chucky?” I frowned as he got to his feet and waited patiently for me to get to the door. “What’s up?”

“I just popped in to say hi,” he mimicked, attempting a smirk that ended up making him look more constipated than smug but adorably so.

I smiled, amused but wondering what he was doing there as I fumbled for my keycard and somehow managed to open the door on the first try. Granted, it wasn’t the first time he’d come to my room at night. Sometimes he was looking for advice; most of the time, though, he just seemed to need to get away from Gally’s incessant chatter, which I could totally appreciate. I usually let him stay up until the point when I started thinking of other activities we could do in my room...when my brain went in that direction, when the focus headed south, I’d send him on his way before I did something stupid.

“Well…okay, come on in,” I said, pushing open the door and holding it for him. He slipped past me without a word and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, did I say you could sit down?” I snapped, and he instantly jumped back to his feet before noticing the grin on my face.

“You like doing that, don’t you?” he said, annoyed.

“I really do. So… what’s on your mind, kid?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if steeling himself for some big confession. “It was me.”

I frowned. “What was you?”

“The magazines. It was all my idea. Gally helped hang them, but I planned out the whole thing. It was me, okay, Prusty?”

“Oh, Chucky…” I walked over and patted him on the cheek teasingly. “I knew that already.”

“No,” he said stubbornly, swatting my hand away. “I’m telling you it was me – just me – so you don’t have to take it out on Gally. If you want to punish someone...it should be me.”

“So let me get this straight. Rather than share the blame, you want me to take out my entire revenge on you? You got a concussion I don’t know about, Chuck?”

He bit his lip and shrugged. “Well…I decided I want the credit. So I guess I have to take all the punishment, too.”

I stared at him for a minute, confused. “Chucky, I-“

“I did this,” he blurted out, cutting me off. “No one thinks I can do this kind of thing, it’s always Gally making the jokes. Gally’s the funny one. But I can do jokes, too. I got you, Prusty. Admit it! Admit I got you!”

“I…do. I did. You did, Chucky,” I said, watching him carefully, a small smile twitching at the corners of my mouth. God, he was adorable… “You got me, kid.”

“Okay, then.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at me, resolute, even as I noticed his hands shaking slightly. “So what are you gonna do to me, Prusty?”

 _What are you gonna do to me, Prusty?_ The air around me suddenly felt much heavier, warmer, almost claustrophobic. He'd said those exact words before... but not really, not him. My fantasy of him. I almost braced myself for the tug of Carey’s hand on my shoulder, dragging me back to consciousness. It never came. I had to answer; he was watching me now, the silence lingering too long. All of the answers I wanted to give to that question, I just couldn’t… could I?

“Nothing,” I finally managed to mutter. The safest answer. The smartest. “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Liar.”

“No. I’m not lying. You should go back to your room, Chucky… it’s late.”

He frowned and took a step toward me. “So all of this, the build-up, all of the things you said, you waiting in our room…it was bullshit?”

“It wasn’t. But I’ve changed my mind. I’m done now. Okay? No more playing.”

Another step. “You’ve gone soft, Prusty.”

I stared back at him, watching this fucking kid grow braver by the second. _Don’t take the bait._ “No, I just-“

“You’re just letting me get away with it? Fucking soft.” Now he was less than a foot away, inspecting my face in that way of his. He seemed to be pondering his next move… and then he reached out a hand and shoved my shoulder. Just a small shove, one that barely shook me, but his eyes opened wide in shock, his hand hanging in the air for a few seconds as if even it couldn't believe what just happened.

“Chucky, come on. Don’t push me…” I warned.

There was a pause, a split second where he seemed to be weighing his options… and then another shove. Harder this time. Too hard.

Instinctively my hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist, pinning it to his side, my other hand reaching out to press him up against the wall. His eyes, still wide, never left my face; he didn’t say a word. He didn’t protest. Didn’t try and get out of my grasp.

“Call me soft again, Chucky,” I growled. “I dare you.”

And then he did the last thing I expected him to do: he smiled. “That depends,” he said, watching me carefully. “You want to make me pay?”

“Yes.”

“Then fucking do it.”

My heart was pounding so hard I felt sure he could hear it… or at least he would have been able to had his not clearly been pounding even harder, his pulse racing under my clenched left hand. He was still staring at me, a hint of fear, a spark of excitement…the same excitement I saw from Gally, but closer to the surface.

And this time I couldn’t stop myself. There were no brakes, no filters. I slid my hand away from his shoulder, down across his chest, keeping him pinned against the rough wall as I moved in close. His lips parted slightly – an open invitation, almost begging me, erasing any question I might have had about why he was there. I swallowed hard. I so badly wanted to kiss him, to press my body into him with enough force to push him right through the wall. I held back, though, letting our breath mingle for a second longer before pulling away slightly. He wanted it, too. So he couldn’t have it. He couldn’t. I had to balance wanting him with wanting to get back at him or I lost all control.

If I had any to begin with.

“Down,” I commanded softly. “Down on your knees. Now.”

He nodded, the smile gone, his eyes dark with excitement. I eased up on him just enough so that he could push away from the wall but maintained my firm grip on his wrist as he slid down to the floor. Just the sight of him on his knees below me, staring up at me with those eyes, obediently waiting for his next task… the ability to speak and breathe and damn near function at all completely left me for a moment. I wanted to say more things, bark more orders at him, tell him what to do and how fast but I couldn’t remember what language I supposedly spoke to do any of that.

Instead I silently moved his arm, the wrist I’d been clenching almost as if to steady myself, so that his hand was positioned over the growing bulge in my pants.

“Feel that?” I asked quietly when words returned to my head. He nodded, eyes lowering to stare at his hand so that his disturbingly long lashes shaded his gaze from me. “That’s how you pay. Make it up to me.”

He nodded again, his fingers beginning to investigate the raised outline – tentative squeezes and explorations that, while not the practiced touch of an experienced lover, were still enough to send a fresh surge of blood to the area. I released my grip on his wrist to give him more freedom to move, and let my hands fall to rest possessively on his shoulders as he continued to rub.

“Take it out.”

Dutifully he popped the top button on my pants and slowly slid the zipper down. His dexterous fingers slid between the flaps, rummaging around for a minute before closing around my shaft and pulling it out into open air. He held it there for a second, the gentle, almost nonexistent twitch of his fingers the only movement. I couldn’t tell if he was genuinely contemplating the situation or just fucking with me – but either way, it needed to stop.

I jerked my hips forward impatiently. “Fuck…Chucky, do something...”

Chucky lifted his head up to look at me, my dick still resting in his hand, and smiled. “What’s the magic word?”

Definitely fucking with me, the little brat. I glared down at him and grabbed hold of a spiky tuft of hair, pulling just hard enough to make him wince, that shit-eating grin never leaving his face. “Now,” I growled, giving him another little tug for emphasis.

Obediently he began sliding his hand up and down, and then leaned in to take me into his mouth – just the tip at first, his tongue slowly sliding around, tasting me, then drawing me in deeper before pulling back to the tip again. It was delicious but maddening, a subtle, unexpected tease that made my thighs shake with the effort of not shoving myself down his throat in one thrust. I let go of his hair and rested both hands on the wall for support, forming a sort of cage around him as he continued to work me over with his mouth.

“Mmm…fuck, Alex,” I breathed. Suddenly the silly nickname we’d given him seemed too childish for what was going on below my waist.

And all of it was good. What he lacked in technique and experience, I noticed, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. At first he continued to tease and toy with me, slow and painful, but that soon fell by the wayside in favor of speed and suction, as he became focused on getting me to come and come quickly. Usually I preferred the tease, having learned what he clearly hadn't yet, that drawing it out almost always made it better. Still, as I pressed my palms into the wall and felt my breath start to catch, watching his head bob up and down beneath me… there was something to be said for his method, as well.

“Alex...” I panted warningly, feeling the warmth in my stomach build, my arms trembling under the weight as I pushed forward into his mouth. “Alex...fuck, I’m-“

It was all I could get out before I felt myself erupt between his lips, the sudden intrusion causing him to choke a little in surprise. It didn’t stop him, though, and he kept going, trying gamely to take in as much as possible, a thin white stream dribbling down the corner of his mouth by the time I was done. When my arms stopped shaking enough to allow me to push away from the wall, I reached down and wiped it away with my thumb - only to have his tongue dart out and lick it clean in a move so singularly hot that I would have groaned aloud had I had the energy.

“Can I stand now, Prusty?” he asked, squeezing his hands on my thighs – _fuck, when did his hands get on my thighs?_ – as he looked up at me questioningly. I nodded, still half-dazed from the quick and dirty moment we’d just shared, and he scrambled to his feet with his sly little grin in place. Somehow it didn’t seem like much of a punishment…

“I like when you call me ‘Alex’,” he said, a hint of longing tucked neatly into the words and behind the look he gave me.

I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t resist stealing just one kiss – a kiss that started out almost chaste in both intention and execution, but certainly didn’t end that way, becoming deep and intense and filled with want and need. Finally we broke apart panting, his long-lashed stare heavy with half-suppressed desire as he pushed himself against me without subtlety.

“Prusty…Prusty I’m hard,” he muttered, a faint whine tinging his words. He didn't have to tell me; I could feel his length against me, pressing tantalizingly into my thigh.

“So you are.” I slid my arm between our bodies and rubbed the palm of my hand against him, enjoying how his eyes slid closed, how he moved into my touch automatically… and then I stopped.

“Night, kid,” I murmured.

“Oh, ha ha…”

“No, really. Time to go.”

His eyes flew open in confusion. “Wait… what? But Prusty, come on!” He looked at me, pained, almost in a panic. “I can’t walk back like-“

“Problem?”

He opened his mouth to respond but quickly snapped it shut again and shook his head stubbornly. Then as I watched with a grin, he yanked his shirt over his head, crumpled it into a ball and held it in front of his noticeably alert crotch. With a cocky nod of his head he turned on his heel and marched out, the pale smoothness of his back the last thing I saw as he disappeared out the door.  
  


*************

  
Another game, another flight, another city, another hotel. It all blended together after a while, but the fresh memory of Chucky – Alex – on his knees, his mouth wrapped around my dick, obeying, submitting to me… it was almost enough to make the tedium fall away as we headed from New York to Pittsburgh. Another dinner out with the guys, and I could fill the gaps in conversation or tune out the meaningless chatter of others with daydreams that now were much more vivid, based in reality and memory instead of pure fantasy. Now I knew how he tasted, what his hands felt like, the noises he made when he was going down on me..

And as I walked back to the hotel that night I started wondering if I could take this “punishment” one step further. Because I found myself wanting more, more than just his mouth around me, more than me ordering him around and leaving him with nothing in return. I wanted to feel his whole body now; I was hooked.

Not that I was going to bring it up, of course. In fact, after I threw him out neither one of us brought it up again… at least not out loud. But there were small, subtle glances and an occasional smirk from him, a teasing glare from me that made up a kind of private language between us. We were still okay. And maybe in the right time or the right place, there was hope for more.

I even found myself slowing down outside their hotel room on my way back, listening for some sign that he was in there, maybe without Gally…but I knew he was rarely without Gally, and the silence emanating from their room told me neither was there. Just as well, I thought to myself as I continued on down the hall and around the corner to my own room. Hardly seemed like a smart move, to try something on the road again. I’d gotten away with it once; there was no telling whether I’d be so lucky a second time.

Just as I rounded the corner, I saw something that made me stop short, heart pounding excitedly - he was back. Alex. He was waiting for me. I could see him seated shamelessly in front of my door again, his leg stretched out lazily into the hallway… only it looked shorter this time. And when did he get a pair of shoes like that? Is that-

“Prusty! You’re back!”

“Gally…hey.” I tried to hide my disappointment as he scrambled to his feet and raced toward me, impatient as always. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you something,” he said, grinning, his shorter legs flying to keep up with my longer ones as I picked up the pace. “It’s… well, I have a confession, actually.”

I stopped short again. What now? “Oh?” I asked warily as I turned to face him. His last “confession” about whatever was in his suitcase made me nervous enough, as was the fact that it was Gally, and you never knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

“It was me. I was the one who did the thing with the pictures.”

I frowned. “Excuse me? You…”

“I did the thing with the pictures, yeah. I know Chucky said that we both did it-”

“Well, actually he-”

“-but he was just covering for me,” Gally rambled on, ignoring my attempt to interrupt. “So, yeah. It was me, Prusty. I’m sorry.” Even as he said it he didn’t really try to look sorry; in fact, he looked downright excited. Like two seconds away from piddling on the floor excited.

“Oh, really.”

“Yeah! So um, are you going to punish me?” He looked at me hopefully, eyebrows raised and his bottom lip clasped tightly between his teeth. “I mean, I could really use a punishment.”

I rubbed my eyes exhaustedly. “Gally, I’m not going to punish you. Go to bed.”

He took a step toward me, backing me up against the wall and reaching out to grab at my hips. “Come on, Prusty, punish me...I take direction really good.”

Despite my best attempts, I couldn’t help feeling a little aroused as his hands clutched me, his body moving in closer so that our chests were almost touching. “Is that so?” I said in spite of myself, intrigued at how forward he was being (although I could have done without him being so forward in the middle of a hallway).

“Yeah. And I bet I can do better than Chu-”

“Hey, asshole!” A voice from down the hall caused both of us to turn in surprise, my heart stopping for a split second at the thought of someone else encountering what was rapidly becoming a very difficult situation to explain. When I noticed it was Alex, I practically breathed a sigh of relief, and again when I noticed that his anger wasn't directed at me, but at the kid whose fingers were still gripping my sides possessively.

“Who, me?” Gally said, feigning innocence but keeping his hands firmly in place.

“What are you doing?” Alex demanded.

“Nothing. Go away. I’m talkin’ to Prusty.”

“Yeah, looks like you’re having a nice conversation.” He glared at Gally, then looked at me suspiciously. “What’s he telling you?”

He was just too adorable when he was annoyed with Gally... which was all the time, really. I couldn’t help but smile as I shoved Gally away gently. “Oh, just that he was the mastermind behind that little prank the other day.”

“What?? Gally, we agreed that I could tell him it was me!”

“Yeah, but that was before you told me what the punishment was!”

The smile faded from my face. That’s right, Gally had just been saying he would do something better than Chucky, hadn’t he? Of course...where else would he get the idea of the kind of punishment I apparently doled out now?

Gally rambled on, seemingly unaware that anything had changed. “I mean, fuck, I want to blow him, too. I bet I do it better than you did, Chucky.”

“Jesus, Alex.” Chucky looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide as I turned to face him, eyebrows raised questioningly. “I can’t believe you would tell him that.”

“Yeah, well, who do you think had to take care of him when you kicked him out of your room?” Gally blurted out with a roll of his eyes. “’Gally, please, it hurts, I need you,’” he mimicked, butchering Alex’s soft Russian lilt with his imitation.

“I don’t sound like that,” Chucky pouted.

“Do, too. And you left your condom in my bed when you were done, ya dirty Russkie.”

“That was YOUR condom, I threw mine away!”

“Bullshit!”

I pressed my fingers over my eyes as they bickered, head spinning at the overload of new information about what Alex had shared and what they did in their own time and the increasing volume of their voices – to say nothing of the fact that I was still recovering from Gally’s close proximity. It was all too much. I needed them to stop talking for just one… fucking… second…

“And seriously, next time you bite me I’m biting you right back, because-“

“ENOUGH.” As always, my two little charges jumped to attention when I raised my voice, and they looked at me expectantly. “Look, I don’t want to hear anymore about who did what to me or what you did to each other, got it?”

“Sorry, Prusty,” Alex muttered. “I shouldn’t have told him. But-”

I raised my hand for silence. “It’s fine. Whatever. I’m over it. I just...I’m going in there,” I said, pointing toward my room. As I said it, their faces fell in disappointment...and I sighed.

Damn it.

How do you say no to faces like that? You don't, that's how. I knew when I’d been beaten. I knew when they had me. And they always seemed to get me in the end, a pout or a smile or even just a look and for all my bluster, I was toast.

Fuck it.

“...and you two are going in there with me," I finished.

There was a moment of hesitation as first Alex, then Gally tried to figure out exactly what was happening, the latter taking just a bit longer before he caught up, and then both of them pouncing along next to me as I walked to my door and fished around in my pocket for my key. It was a task made much harder by the fact that they each started eagerly pawing at me the second we stopped, more annoying than it was arousing… although just slightly, because their excitement was contagious as always. “Not here,” I growled, shrugging them off quickly. “Just wait.”

I could preach patience, but even I found my hands shaking a bit as I finally located my key and inserted it into the lock. I wasn’t quite sure what I had planned once we got inside, but if Alex's response to my first punishment had been any indication, to say nothing of that look on Gally’s face just a few minutes ago, I at least knew where I wanted to start.

Of course, that required me being able to ever open my damn door, I thought with a sigh as the angry red light flashed at me once again. I tried it again only to get the same result… and then a third time. No dice.

“Fuck!” I said aloud, examining the key as if there were some magic code inscribed on the back of it. Nope, just a plain old magnetic stripe, as usual. A fourth try and some significant jiggling of the door handle still didn’t open it. “These stupid fucking keycards...I’ll have to go downstairs and get a new one, god fucking damn it.”

“Oh!” Gally leapt back, eyes wide as he began patting down his jeans. “Wait, hang on, you don’t have to - shit, where did I put that…”

“Looking for this?” Alex offered smoothly, pulling an identical key out of his pocket and waving it in the air.

“No, dummy, the other one. Seriously, did I put it in my coat pocket?”

“This IS the other one,” Alex said, exasperation in his voice as always. “Here, Prusty, try this one. It’s yours.”

I frowned, looking from him to Gally and back again in confusion. “How did you get my key? And whose do I have?”

Alex smiled sheepishly. “It’s ours. I, um, sort of swapped it when you weren’t looking. That was our plan before this asshole went out on his own. See, we were going to take your key and-...GALLY! Stop, man. I had it. Remember? We agreed I would hang on to it?”

“Oh,” Gally said, pausing in his search with a grin. “That’s right.”

“So you were going to take my key,” I prompted, snatching it out of Alex’s hand and unlocking the door (on the first try, hallelujah). “And apparently you did. Now why, exactly?”

They exchanged a private grin as they brushed past me into the room and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an explanation, surprised as always and yet not at all surprised at how quickly they shifted from bickering to their special Gally-Chucky...thing.

“We just wanted to let you know how easily we could get to you,” Gally finally offered with a smirk.

I closed my eyes for a second and smiled. Why did I find these two so intriguing, so sexy, even as they mocked me like this? And what was it that made me invite them in tonight when I should be pissed at being manipulated? They certainly didn’t need to let me know how easily they could get to me. I’d known that for a long time… they’d gotten to me ages ago.

“You boys really do need to be punished, you know that?” I said, grinning. “You should respect your elders.”

“They don’t get much elder than you, Prusty,” Gally teased.

“Older,” Alex corrected.

“Whatever. And you’re right. We need to be punished. Right, Chucky?”

Alex nodded, then glanced at me hopefully. “So are we just going to stand here, or…”

I smiled and walked over to Alex, letting my hand run lazily through his hair. “So impatient. What did you have in mind, Alex?” I said quietly. “Whatever I want?”

He nodded again. “Yes, Prusty,” he murmured back, the slight tremble in his voice telling me that my fingers were having the desired effect.

I could practically feel Gally’s eyes in the back of my head so I left Alex’s side and moved toward my other victim. “How about you, Gally,” I said, trying to keep my voice even as I slid my hand around the back of his neck. “That sound like a good punishment to you? You obeying me, letting me do whatever I want to you?”

“Whatever you want, Prusty,” he replied, his voice dropping so low that for once I could barely hear him. His hazel eyes were wide with anticipation, never leaving my face as he chewed on his bottom lip excitedly.

I pulled on the back of his neck to bring him closer to me and pried his lip free with my other thumb, wanting to finally taste him for myself. Those damn lips of his, redder than usual, just waiting to be kissed… and they felt even better than I hoped when I did exactly that, letting my right hand slide up into his hair as the left made its way down to his hip. He kissed like he did everything else, eager, energetic movements that made me slightly dizzy while still wanting more. It almost made me forget there was anyone else there until I heard Alex's breath catch next to me.

Extricating myself from Gally took a little work, as he’d latched on to me tightly and seemed uninterested in letting me go, but I finally managed to pull away. Then glancing at Alex, and back to Gally, I moved away from both of them and dropped down onto the end of the bed, patting the spaces on either side of me.

This time there was no hesitation - they practically tripped over each other to join me, and once they were settled I turned my attention to Alex. The contrast was striking, as I knew it would be, Alex’s kisses much more languid and precise but equally intense. As I pulled him close to me I felt Gally’s arms slip around my chest from behind, felt him move in so close I was practically giving him a piggyback ride, his chin resting on my shoulder. Noting the sudden proximity of Gally, Alex pulled away and glared at him.

“Hey, cut it out,” he said, annoyed. “It’s my turn, asshole.”

“I just wanted to see better!” Gally protested. “You guys kiss really hot.”

“Yeah, well, Prusty doesn’t want you breathing on him while he’s trying to kiss me.”

“I don’t hear him complaining.”

“Fucking hell. Are you guys going to bicker the whole time we’re doing this?” I broke in, suddenly feeling a little tired. For the briefest of moments I thought that perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea after all…but I knew the instant I thought it that a taste of the Gallys was not going to be enough tonight. I could tell that right away.

“No, Prusty.”

“Course not, Prusty.”

I smiled in spite of my annoyance, knowing they were lying even if they didn’t mean to. They never seemed to make it too long without starting up again… that is, unless their mouths were otherwise occupied.

I glanced over my shoulder at Gally. “Get up,” I murmured. “I want you to kiss Chucky. I want to watch you give him a treat with those fucking lips of yours.” He grinned excitedly back at me and quickly got to his feet again, sliding around me so he was squarely in front of Alex. Alex’s small, deliciously plump lips twitched into a pleased smile as he reached up for Gally, a familiarity between them that I hadn’t expected as they came together.

I watched, breathless, as they kissed, wanting to touch them or jump in the middle of them... but wanting it to continue more. So I held back and let them go, soft murmurs exchanged as Gally slowly lowered himself down onto the bed next to Alex. Every moan, every brush of the hand here or flash of tongue there, sent fresh shivers through my whole body. I absentmindedly rubbed the palm of my hand against the growing concern between my legs, and as Gally began to push Alex backwards onto the bed I groaned softly, unintentionally - but loudly enough to catch their attention, and they pulled apart, both looking at me with half-focused eyes as they attempted to catch their breath.

“Good,” I breathed. “That was good.”

Gally lazily rubbed his hand over Alex’s chest as he stared back at me, his gaze noticeably drifting down to my crotch. “Now what do you want, Prusty?”

“Yeah, now what should we do?” Alex added, following the direction of Gally’s stare and licking his lips hungrily.

“Get undressed, both of you." I ordered. "I want to see what I'm working with here."

The two of them obediently slid off the bed and started to strip down without a word. Alex kept his eyes on me as he began to pull off his clothing, slowly, deliberately, only breaking eye contact long enough to yank his shirt up over his head. Gally's movements were much faster, turning all of his focus to the important task of removing his clothing as he slithered out of his pants and boxers in one motion and kicked them both hurriedly into the corner.

When they were done they looked at me expectantly and I smiled, enjoying the view - the contrasts between them even more pronounced now. Gally's compactly powerful form was like a coiled spring, his more seasoned muscles tensed and ready to move at the slightest urging. Alex looked even taller and lankier now, more subtly chiseled, soft ripples on his arms and smooth chest.

"Now me," I said quietly.

Gally immediately moved in to tackle my pants, his fingers giddily undoing my belt and then going to work on my fly; Alex, meanwhile, walked over to me in his slow, deliberate way, leaning in for a kiss as his hands grappled with my shirt and pulling away only long enough to yank it over my head. There was so much happening at once, the sensations of hands and fabric and Alex’s mouth mingling together in a heady cocktail that made me feel almost drunk. Soon I was fully exposed and I gently pushed Alex away, laying back and propping myself up on my elbows. Perched eagerly between my legs was Gally, eyes flitting from my ever-hardening shaft to my face to Alex and back, almost manic in his excitement.

“You want to suck me off?” I asked him coolly. “Is that what you want? You want that hot mouth of yours on me, Gally?”

His eyes widened and he nodded, his hand already stretching out to grab hold of me, but I smacked it away before he could latch on, drawing an almost wounded look from him at being denied his prize.

“Not so fast. You don’t get me all to yourself. Alex… go help him out.”

Grumbling slightly to himself, Gally shifted over as Alex slid down my body to join him, the two of them exchanging a look, an unspoken agreement of where each should be positioned. Then Alex looked up at me with dark eyes, a knowing look and just the faintest of smiles on his face before he leaned in to slide the tip of his tongue up the length of my shaft. I shuddered as he repeated the motion; Gally watched carefully, then moved in to do the same up the other side. Soon their tongues became flat, eager, curling and twisting around me and bumping into each other at first until they found a rhythm - one going up, one going down. One mouth pulling me in hungrily, then the other.

Suddenly my arms didn't seem so steady anymore, trembling as they almost willed me to let myself fall back... but I couldn't stop watching the dance between the two of them, or the sight of my dick disappearing between two different sets of lips. The constant change in technique made it all the more intense, Alex's smooth, rhythmic suction juxtaposed with Gally's twisting tongue to keep me on my toes. I could already feel a flush start to rise on my chest - a warning that much more of this and the evening might be over before it had really begun.

And I wasn't ready yet. This was just the appetizer.

"S-stop," I finally managed to choke out, sitting up and pushing them off of me with a bit more force than I'd intended. For once it was Alex who looked confused at the interruption; Gally, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what was happening and he flopped down onto his side, smirking at me and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb unnecessarily.

"Think it's funny, Gallagher?" I said, trying to sound forceful even as I bit back a laugh at his cockiness. I crawled over to him and pushed him down flat on his back, then swung one leg over his narrow waist so I was straddling him, pinning his arms alongside his body with little effort. I could feel him twitch excitedly underneath me and I grinned, leaning over as if to kiss him and then dodging out of the way at the last second. "Why don't we see how long you can hold out, kid," I murmured. "See how long it takes before you're begging me to let you come."

Keeping my legs firmly pressed on either side of him, I reached one hand back behind me to slide between his legs, tracing the line of his ass just lightly enough so that he knew I was there - and he definitely did, his hips lurching upward slightly at even this faint touch. "Good boy, Gally," I said softly, my hand falling away as I leaned forward again.

"Alex, I'm going to need a few things." I continued, turning my head to look at him and noting with some satisfaction that watching us was having the desired effect on him, as well. "Gally here has volunteered to go first...grab the lube from the inside pocket of my suitcase, and some condoms. And hurry," I added, turning back to Gally with a grin. "No telling how long he'll hold out."

Alex disappeared behind me to follow my instructions as Gally frowned up at me stubbornly, jerking his hips up more swiftly than before so that I almost toppled off of him. "Whoa, careful, old man...don't fall. You might break a hip," he finally said, the sly grin returning to his face.

I heard Alex laugh as he dropped the supplies on the bed next to me and I whipped around to face him, one eyebrow raised as if silently daring him to laugh again. He clamped his lips shut and looked back at me with wide eyes before wisely retreating to the far side of the bed, and I turned my attention back to Gally.

"That smart mouth needs to be kept busy, apparently," I mused. "Alex, come back here. Let Gally suck on you for a bit while I get him ready for me."

As quickly as he had fled to get away from me, Alex was even faster coming back, an almost mischievous grin on his face as he crawled towards the top of Gally's head and sat up on his knees to give Gally full access to him. I was about to order Gally to start but found it wasn't necessary, his mouth already eagerly attacking Alex's dick from below before I could utter a single syllable. For a minute all I could do was watch, hypnotized... until Gally's jostling attempts to twist free and grab at Alex reminded me of my task. I slid off of him, releasing his hands which instantly flew up and grabbed hold of Alex's ass, pulling him down further.

With the two of them otherwise occupied, I shifted myself down so I was between Gally's legs and set to work preparing him - first with just the tips of my fingers, massaging the outside of his hole, then my tongue, pressing around and in, easing him open for me little by little. Grabbing the lube, I coated one of my fingers and pressed the tip to his entrance before slowly sliding it in. The sudden intrusion had a highly satisfying domino effect, Gally clenching down around my finger as his hips jerked up involuntarily, a strangled moan rising up through his throat - and apparently vibrating right up through Alex's dick, because he suddenly lurched forward with a gasp.

I continued to work Gally's ass with my hand, adding a second slick finger and willing the muscles to loosen around me until I knew he was ready, my fingers meeting with less resistance as his hips bounced around eagerly.

"Okay...okay, Gally, that's enough. Alex? Enough," I said, lifting myself up onto my knees and moving into position.

"But-" Alex started to complain. One look from me and he stopped mid-sentence and nodded... although he did let Gally get in a few extra pulls before reluctantly sitting back on his knees.

With Alex out of the way I leaned over so that my hands were on either side of Gally's head and looked down at him, my conquest, trapped but looking quite smug about it. "You ready to take me on?" I asked. "You ready for me to fuck you, Gally?"

He bit his lip and nodded quickly, his chest already rising and falling at a faster pace in anticipation. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before reaching down and getting myself ready - condom, lube, a quick tug to make sure I was good and hard, and then I was poised at his entrance, pressing just the tip against him.

"P-Prusty...fuck, don't go slow," he breathed. I grinned but maintained my steady pressure, inching forward a little at a time even as his hands clawed at me to urge me on faster, harder. The more he wanted it, the more he couldn't have it. I knew I could hold out going slow, knew how to control my body well enough to not let the increasing pressure and tightness and need to move forward deter me from my goal. Finally I was buried deep inside him... and there I stayed, without moving, enjoying watching his eyes squeeze shut with pleasure-pain, the grappling feel of his fingernails clawing at me in silent urging.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," he gasped, trying desperately to move his hips against me and force me to go faster. I held tight to his thighs, though, pressing his knees forward into his chest and keeping him prisoner - making him feel every inch of me.

"Fuck," came another voice to my left, softer, a slight accent evident even in that one word. "You're just gonna...fuck, he wants it so bad, Prusty." I could feel Alex’s warm breath on my shoulder as he slowly stroked himself, his elbow jostling me with the motion.

"You think I should give it to him?" I murmured, then turned my head toward Alex for a deep kiss as I started to pull my hips back, just a little. "You think he deserves it?"

"I think...probably he doesn't deserve it," Alex said softly.

"Fuck you shut up Chucky dammit Prusty MOVE!" Gally sputtered, barely breathing between words as he continued to futilely press against me.

"Still," Alex continued, "I think you should maybe go more. Harder. He'll come faster, and... and then you can have me." I could hear the want in his voice, a faint whine, impatient from watching me work Gally over for so long. I smiled and looked down at Gally, who nodded approvingly, eager for anything as long as it was more than what I was giving him.

"But I so love to see him squirm," I teased. I really did, his expressive face screwed up tightly and silent curses bubbling from his lips... but I decided to relent anyway, if only because I felt like I would explode if I didn't move soon. Even I had my limits to how much I could take, punishment or not. So I pulled almost all of the way out before slamming myself back into him as hard as I dared. Both of them gasped, Gally clutching at me desperately as I began to pick up the tempo. With every thrust I could feel him tighten around me, pulling me in deeper and deeper. It was maddening, the almost overwhelming desire to just push into him with every ounce of strength - but I had to hold back. I needed to get him there before I lost it entirely, before I let loose in his powerful little body and had nothing left for Alex.

Alex, whose chest was pressed against my arm as he begged to be part of it, nothing but his hand to give him relief. I reached down blindly and knocked his hand away, replacing it with my own and offering long, twisting strokes as I maintained my grip on Gally's thigh with the other hand. Gally's eyes were open now, watching me, mouth open with wordless, breathy gasps as I pounded into him. His hand was wrapped around his dick but not moving anymore, just clenched tightly as he took me in over and over and over.

"Alex... help him to come. He'll do it for you," I said, panting. "Give him that gorgeous mouth."

"Yes, Chucky," Gally gasped, his desire for Alex finally allowing him to speak again. "Fuck, Chucky, come on, please... Prusty, make him do it, I need it!"

Alex pressed his chest into me again as I gave his dick a subtle twist and he bent over to replace Gally's idle hand with his mouth, capturing my forearm between his stomach and thighs in the process. An appreciative moan, long and just a little too loud, erupted from Gally's mouth the second Alex's lips were securely around him. It wouldn't be long now, I knew, the faint pink hue rising in his chest and his hips moving around so much I had to abandon Alex in order to hold on with both hands.

"Ah...ah, Chucky... Prusty... fuck yes fuck yes FUCK!" Gally cried out. I kept pushing into him, riding him out, watching Alex's head jerk up slightly as Gally shot into his mouth until he was completely spent..

"Mmph... stop, Chucky," he muttered when he was done, smacking Alex's head away from him sleepily as Alex smirked, clearly content to keep going down on Gally well past the point where it still felt good. I rolled against Gally a few more times before reluctantly sliding out of him as well, my dick practically screaming at me not to stop even as I pulled off the used condom.

Once he was out of our clutches, Gally curled up on his side and yawned, scratching his stomach lazily and looking at me and Alex from half-lidded eyes. "'Kay. Now do Chucky. I wanna see you fuck him... do it hard, Prusty."

Stroking myself leisurely I smiled, watching Gally's satiated body slowly relax into the bed before turning my attention back to Alex. He gave me a small smile back and crawled over to me, pushing himself up on his knees so that our eyes were level and moving in for a longing kiss before I could stop him... not that I would have, not at that point. My whole body was alive and tingling and crying out for whatever contact it could get, and the feeling of Alex's lips on mine was the second-best one I could have asked for at that moment. He clutched at my sides, pulling me in closer for a moment, then- "OW! Gally!"

"No kissing," Gally said stubbornly, his foot raised in the air and poised to send another kick in our direction.

"No kicking!" I replied, trying to sound as threatening as one could sound when naked, hard and firmly in a sex haze. I did need to do something about at least one of those, though...

I turned back to Alex, and with a sly grin, grabbed hold of him behind his knees and pulled his legs out from under him in one swift motion, sending him down to his back. Quickly I moved down between his legs as I'd done with Gally, working as fast as I could to get him ready, the throbbing between my legs begging for attention and the rest of me longing for more Alex. As fast as I wanted to go, however, I found myself spending a bit more time on him with my tongue after noticing the amazing sounds he made when I started.

"Mmm...ah, Prusty," he murmured, fingernails raking across my forearms as I held his hips in place, feasting on him and priming him for more. “Mmm...mmm...ah, fuck.”

"Jesus," I heard Gally breathe. A minute later he was on all fours, crawling over to Alex and hungrily kissing him. Alex's sounds became muffled but still audible, swallowed down by Gally, making them twice as enticing in the process. I could see Gally's hand reach out to curl around Alex's dick absently, something I might have prevented had I not been intent on getting Alex ready for me before I exploded all over the hideous patterned bedspread. Alex certainly didn't seem to mind, his hips lifting in welcome as another moan slipped out of his throat and down Gally's.

"B-Brendan," Alex said softly, pulling away from Gally's lips long enough to use his name, the one I'd never heard him use. That little window of familiarity, a reminder that they'd had each other long before I came into this part of their world... it made me ache. I wanted that. He was mine - they both were.

I slid my mouth away, ignoring his soft whine of protest, and set to work claiming him as I'd claimed Gally. I had to get inside of him, now; my fingers were working him over so fast and deep that he had to break away from Gally to cry out while still urging me to do more, still more, another finger, deeper... until finally I couldn't hold out any longer. I prepared myself again and reached out for Alex, sliding his hips down the bed to position myself where I wanted to be. At first I just teased him a little, brushing the tip across his entrance, but the teasing quickly came to an end as my body cried out for some release, and soon.

I leaned over as I had done with Gally, capturing Alex beneath me as every nerve ending in my body stood at attention. I wanted to say something sexy, something commanding. Wanted to let him know what he was about to have happen to him...but by then all I could manage was a raspy "ready?" and hope that it sounded deeper and more like a growl than it sounded to my own ears. He nodded quickly, hands reaching out hungrily for whatever part of my body they could reach. I brushed my lips across his mouth, then his jaw, leaving a tiny bite mark on his neck before moving away again.

Using one hand to guide myself, the other to push Alex's leg further out to the side, I eased into him - not as slowly as I'd done with Gally but purposeful and steady, forward, deep, then a little deeper still, until I was almost all the way in. Alex was silent, barely breathing, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to me. He was tighter than Gally had been; much tighter. Too tight. I stopped myself from moving, watching his face with some concern. Slowly I leaned over him again, trying desperately not to push further as I did so. It was my fault he was in pain, I knew it - I hadn't done what he needed me to do. I was in too much of a hurry, and now...

"Alex... Alex, we can stop, just tell me to stop. It's okay," I murmured. "I'm sorry, I rushed it, we can stop."

"No, " he panted, prying his eyes open. "Keep going, please, just... I'll be okay." He looked at me hopefully, then over at Gally, who was watching with concern etched on his youthful face.

When Gally caught my eye I nodded, wordlessly granting permission as I pulled away again, making room for Gally to slide into place. He immediately leaned over to capture Alex's lips with his own, stroking his hair and whispering something soft that I couldn't quite hear. Then he began kissing his way down Alex's neck, his chest, his stomach, and finally taking Alex's cock into his mouth with a soothing hum, his hand reaching out for me as he did so and urging me to continue. Alex was making sounds again, quiet gasps spurred on by Gally's nimble mouth... quiet gasps that grew louder as I again began pressing forward, continuing with each thrust, his hands reaching out to caress me and Gally in turn as I gradually felt him start to relax around me.

Confident that he wasn't in pain anymore, I stopped holding back after what now felt like a lifetime of doing so - every thrust was a little faster, harder than the last. My thighs smacked against him, angry red patches starting to appear on his skin where we came together over and over again. Alex spread his legs wider, then wrapped them around my waist, pulling me in more as his hands clutched at Gally's constantly moving head.

"Oh, fuck...ah ah ah, yes," he gasped, spurring us both on with words and with his body. His heels dug into my back fervently; below them, Gally's fingers pressed into my skin, squeezing, occasionally letting a finger slip in behind me for an added sensation that threw me into overdrive.

"Alex...fuck, so close," I breathed.

"Ah, FUCK!" Alex cried out, clamping down on me with his ass as his body shook and emptied into Gally's willing mouth. His head slowed down and I watched, mesmerized once more as he almost luxuriously took everything Alex gave him, his hand squeezing out every drop into his beautiful lips.

That image and the feel of Alex's still-spasming body, the buildup... it was all I needed to finally let go. With a cry of my own I exploded deep inside of Alex, clinging to his knees as the force of it propelled me forward onto his now-empty torso. For a moment I couldn't move; for a moment I didn't want to, feeling the warmth of Alex's chest on my cheek and two sets of eager hands caressing my back, my hair, my ass as I came down again.

Only Alex shifting beneath me reminded me that I was still inside him - something he was too polite to mention, but his subtle twisting and near-inaudible grunts made it pretty clear and I finally extricated myself, grinning and giving his stomach a pat as I rolled away.

I sprawled out on my back with a sigh, exhausted but giddy. I had just barely found a comfortable position before Gally scrambled over and rested his head against my thigh. A much slower-moving Alex crawled to the other side of me and plopped his head down on my stomach, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

Usually I hated having people on me after sex. Usually I hated the feel of clammy, sticky-slick skin-on-skin. But as I reached down to lazily stroke first Alex's hair, then Gally's, felt the warmth from their bodies as they curled into me, I realized I didn't mind so much at the moment.

It was quiet, just the sound of satisfied, slow breathing filling the air... until naturally Gally, being Gally, broke the silence.

“So what were you going to do to us, anyway?” he asked, rolling his head to the side to look at me. "I mean, for the prank. What was the punishment going to be?"

“I’m pretty sure he just did it, Gally…”

I laughed. “No, that wasn’t it…that was just an unexpected bonus.”

“Great. So you’re saying we’re still in trouble?” Now it was Alex's turn to look at me, ffrowning.

“No, no, we’re good. For now.”

“So? Tell us what the revenge was going to be!”

“What, and reveal my secrets? What’s to keep you little shits from pulling something else? I have to keep my aura of mystery-“

Gally snorted. “Aura of mystery…”

Chucky grinned. “So full of it, Prusty.”

"I'm not full of anything right now, actually," I teased.

"Ew," Gally said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah, ew, Prusty. Seriously."

"Prudes." I laughed, then turned to look down at Gally as I was reminded of something. "Hey, Gally… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why in the hell did you keep those magazines?”

“THANK you,” Alex said in exasperation. "I mean, how stupid can you be? If you had just thrown them out, he wouldn’t have known for sure that it was us. None of this would have happened if you had just-...oh. Wait." He paused and smiled sleepily down at Gally, who grinned back.

"Uh huh," Gally said, turning his head so he could place a small bite on my thigh.

I reached down and gave his hair a playful tug in return. "No way you planned this," I murmured.

He yawned. "You'll never know for sure, eh, Prusty?"

I opened my mouth to respond but stopped as I noticed Alex also yawning, smiling to myself as both of them moved a little closer to me and started to drift off. I probably wouldn't know for sure, it was true.

But either way...thank god for Gally.


End file.
